heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who Series)
Benefiting from the healing undergone by his predecessor, the Tenth Doctor possessed an outgoing, lively and genial demeanor that hid his underlying guilt. For most of his life, the Doctor was able to successfully project a convivial and even frivolous front. However, when he had to engage in conflict, the Doctor's energies would shift to reveal a fiercely protective man who resolutely guarded what he held dear, and who could be viciously unforgiving to the forces that dared menace them. He was unique in that he was the only incarnation of the Doctor who chose to abort one of his regenerations after being hit by a Dalek ray, channeling the energy into his spare hand without changing his appearance, something his successor would attribute to suffering "vanity issues at the time". Many of his relationships with companions were shaped, to one degree or another, by romance; he seemed to genuinely love Rose Tyler as the person who helped heal some of the scars of the Time War, was completely oblivious to Martha Jones' obvious affections toward him, and insisted upon a platonic relationship with Donna Noble. The departure of each of these companions marked periods in his life where he would abstain from having companions at all, and on one occasion he even stopped having adventures or leaving the TARDIS, with little more than a cat for company. When traveling without companions, the weight of being the last Time Lord became much more pronounced. If prodded too much, he would erupt in an almost righteous sense of fury. Indeed, the Tenth Doctor was described by the Moment as "the man who regrets". The fact that he was instantly able to recall the number of Gallifreyan children that he believed had been killed during the war indicated just how keenly he actually felt those horrendous memories. He met his eventual end after he absorbed a huge quantity of nuclear radiation whilst saving the life of Donna Noble's grandfather, Wilfred Mott. Delaying the process to visit all of his companions, the Doctor finally regenerated in the TARDIS, causing a huge amount of damage due to delaying the regeneration for as long as he did and leaving his successor crashing straight for Earth. Appearance Grooming and hair Clothing Personality Habits and quirks Biography A day to come Post-regeneration New adventures with Rose Reunion with Sarah Jane Smith Mickey tags along The Platform One mystery Further adventures with Rose Facing the Beast Final adventures with Rose The Battle of Canary Wharf Adventuring alone Reunion with the Brigadier Meeting Martha The new companion Being human Battles in time Final travels with Martha Return of the Master Shields down Travelling alone Early exploits with Donna Helping Martha Having a fun time Battling the Zenith Meeting River Song Last exploits with Donna Reunions and farewells Settling down with Rose-the-cat and K9 Solo adventures New friends Quest for the Eternity Crystal No more companions Early travels with Gabby Gabby and Cindy Helping Majenta Meddling with time Saving Gallifrey Delaying his fate The Ultimate Sanction Saving Wilfred Reward Death Post-mortem Undated events Alternate timelines In a parallel world Multi-Doctor event Time Lord Victorious Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Doctor Who Category:Doctor Who Characters Category:Doctor Who Heroes